


Warmth

by Peregrine



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: “2B!” 9S said in alarm. He sat up and she was suddenly in the warmth of his embrace.“N-nines...” 2B said, letting out a little hiccup.“Hey, you used my name!” 9S said and he laughed. “I...can't tell you how happy that makes me...”[A continuation of Farewell]





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I got Long Story Short in the mail today and I had to write this after reading things from 2B's perspective. This story is a continuation of Farewell from the Concert. If you haven't seen it/read the script, I highly recommend doing so. Also contains spoilers for ending E.

“N-nines?”

9S opened his eyes and looked up at her.

“Where...am I? 2B, what did I?”

A wave of emotion washed over 2B. “9S...I'm so glad your okay...”

“2B...you're crying.” Something touched her cheek and it took her a moment to realize it was 9S's hand. A warmth enveloped her chest as he wiped away one tear, then another. This warmth...it was the same feeling she'd had when she'd cradled 9S in her arms after rescuing him from Adam. There had been no time to think about it then. But now...

With an abrupt start, she realized that Yorha was truly gone. There were no more missions, nothing to give her life a purpose. She looked down at the android below her. She was free. Truly free. The burden of being partnered with 9S - of having to kill him over and over again - was a burden she no longer had to bear.

A sob erupted from the back of her throat.

“2B!” 9S said in alarm. He sat up and she was suddenly in the warmth of his embrace.

“N-nines...” 2B said, letting out a little hiccup.

“Hey, you used my name!” 9S said and he laughed. “I...can't tell you how happy that makes me...”

The warmth grew stronger. She wasn't sure what it meant. She had no context to put this feeling into words. But she liked the contact between them and the feeling it brought to her.

A memory that seemed like it was from another lifetime played through her head. In the bunker, she'd seen footage of two humans. They had embraced, whispering softly each other. The humans...they had put a word to the emotion they felt. What was that word they had used? 2B scrunched up her brow, unable to recall.

“2B, are you okay?” 9S asked, pulling away from her. He raised up his eyebrows as he studied her. Then his eyes widened in shock. “2B, your hand.” He grabbed for it and held it gingerly in his grip, studying the frayed components at the end of her fingertips. Her pain sensors began to go off. Yet the way he held her hand was so gentle, so tender.

“Please allow me to perform maintenance on you,” he said, his own icy blue eyes meeting her gaze.

“Of course,” 2B said. Then it hit her. Love. That was the word. It was such a prominent human emotion. Her feelings for 9S...were they love?

She remembered her final moments before her death - the words she'd said upon seeing him running across that bridge towards her.

“ _Oh...Nines...”_

How long had she been out? 72 days? Just what had occurred in that span of time? Had 9S been alone that whole time? Thinking about it caused her chest to clench up painfully.

9S's dug his fingers into her shoulder. Looking down at him, 2B realized he was crying.

“I thought you were dead, 2B. I thought I was dead.”

“Shh...hey its okay...” She pulled him into another hug and he sobbed into her shoulder. The warmth she felt for him...she wasn't sure what it meant. But she would do everything in her power to protect him - everything she could to right the wrongs she'd done to him.

Picking 9S off the ground, she cradled him against her body and slowly made her way back to the resistance camp.

 

 


End file.
